ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wooparoo Mountain The Series/Episodes
List of Episodes from Wooparoo Mountain The Series. The Show premiered on September 21, 2014. Season 1 (2014-2015) #'Welcome to Wooparoo Mountain': Fori and the others head on an adventure. It aired on September 21, 2014. Debut: 38 Wooparoos. #'Penger's Pet Rock': Moley thinks that Penger is taking care of a rock that he found by the lake. It aired on September 28, 2014. Debut: None. #'Leaffie's Carrot Soup': Leaffie was making sure that she has enough carrots for the carrot soup recipe. It aired on October 5, 2014. Debut: Leaffie (Originally as Myomyo) #'Stuck on You': Hedgie gets maple syrup on his quils while drinking from a maple tree. It aired on October 12, 2014. Debut: None. #'Fly Batty Fly': Batty thinks he's doing a sky show for his friends till a rain storm happened. It aired on October 19, 2014. Debut: Batty (Originally as Baty) #'Tell the Truth, Cranne': Cranne saves a pumpkin named Pumpkie from being cold and has to tell the truth. It aired on October 26, 2014. Debut: Pumpkie #'Rise of the Skeleroo': Daram and Victor Frankenstein create Skeleroo and gets curious about his new form. It aired on November 2, 2014. Debut: Skeleroo. Notice that Daram appears in the episode. #'The Turtle Brothers': Torto and Tortie go around the mountain to help the Wooparoos that need help. It aired on November 9th, 2014. Debut: Torto and Tortie #'Panpan to the Rescue': Panpan becomes a super hero while helping Ray. It aired on November 23, 2014. Debut: Panpan #'A Glowing Light': Rudol has to guide the Wooparoos in a snowy forest. It aired on December 7, 2014. Debut: Rudol #'The Joy of Giving': Parro helps Rudol deliver presents to all of the wooparoos. It aired on December 17, 2014. Debut: 'Parro #'The Perfect Christmas Tree: The Wooparoos find the perfect tree for Christmas. It aired on December 17, 2014. Debut: None. #'Let's Go to Creation Island': Lambert announces that a new Wooparoo is going to live on the Mountain so that he takes all the Wooparoos to a magical island called Creation Island where Wooparoos drawn by many people live here. It aired on January 11, 2015. Debut: Lambert. This episode focuses on the 51 Contest Entries submited by Facebook Users. # The Creation Games: All the Wooparoos watch the Creation Wooparoos face to face in an Olympic stylized event. It aired on January 18, 2015. Debut: Pigaroo. # Hello Kitty's Made Up Game: Hello Kitty Roo makes up a game similar to football. It aired on February 1, 2015. Debut: Hello Kitty Roo. This episode is in honor of the 2015 Super Bowl. # The Magic of Chocoroo and Candyroo: Chocoroo, Candyroo and Leaffie have a sleepover with the Magic Element Wooparoos. It aired on February 8, 2015. Debut: Chocoroo, Candyroo, Gummie, Sharky and Racooroo. # The Elephant Bee: Moler get a couple bee stings and has to tell Snappy and the others about it. It aired on February 22, 2015. Debut: Elephie. Notice that Snappy gets a speaking role in this episode due to it being in the Korean Version of the game. # Dino Dog: Rex helps Leaffie uncover a mystery fossil. It aired on March 1, 2015. Debut: Rex. # Clover's Birthday: Clover is very happy about his upcoming birthday party. It aired on March 8, 2015. Debut: Clover. # Hoohoo Spies On: Hoohoo tries to spy on the other Wooparoos. It aired on March 15, 2015. Debut: Hoohoo. # Goldie's Brother: Goldie got a surprise when his brother finally returns to Wooparoo Mountain for a reunion. It aired on March 22, 2015. Debut: Dark Goldie. # Dark Goldie's Purrfect Friend: Rosa comes to Wooparoo Mountain and became friends with Dark Goldie. It aired on March 29, 2015. Debut: Rosa. Doing one scene in the episode, Rosa growled like Chewbacca. # Floppy Goes to Town: Floppy moves to Wooparoo Mountain to spread Easter joy. It aired on April 5, 2015. Debut: Floppy. Peulloche is seen in the episode but has a couple roles in it. # Pandie & Teddie's Baseball Game: The Wooparoos play baseball. It aired April 12, 2015. Debut: Pandie and Teddie. # Make Way for Froggy: Froggy prepares honey for a sick Teddie. It aired on April 19, 2015. Debut: Froggy. # Cray's Glass of Milk: Cray keeps waking up to get a glass of milk. It aired on May 3, 2015. Debut: Cray and Hello Kitty Milky. # Zootastic: Pixx and Goosy head to the zoo to take some pictures. It aired on May 17, 2015. Debut: Pixx and Goosy. # The New Wooparoo: Catterfly finally arrives at Wooparoo Mountain after leaving Creation Island for the last time. It aired on May 24, 2015. Debut: Catterfly. # My Roommate Alpa: After moving to Wooparoo Mountain, Catterfly gets a roommate. It aired on May 31, 2015. Debut: Alpa. # The Alligator and The Ostrich: Aliroo and Ostrey get rope attached to themselves and head to a secret chamber. It aired in June 14, 2015. Debut: Aliroo and Ostrey. # Catterfly's Adventure: Catterfly and Alpa go on an adventure into a very dark cave with glowing crystals. It aired on June 28, 2015. Debut: Dori and Gryphoon. # Flower Power: Floche and Catterfly look for flowers for the festival. It aired on July 5, 2015. Debut: Floche. # ViVi's Concert: ViVi invited everyone to her very first concert. It aired on July 12, 2015. Debut: ViVi. # Let's Roll: ViVi meet Armang while taking a walk to the pharmacy to get ointment. It aired on July 19, 2015. Debut: Armang. # Dudu's Nap: Dudu is very tired so his friends sing a lullaby, read a story and others. It aired on July 26, 2015. Debut: Dudu. # Beach Party: Aloha and Waiki host a beach party. It aired on August 2, 2015. Debut: Aloha and Waiki. There is a sneak peek of Shaun the Sheep the Movie at the end of the episode. # The Wonderful Wooparoo Fan Club: Metoru opens his new fan club while he works on his horns. It aired on August 9, 2015. Debut: Metoru. Notice that Miho, Cleo, Draculie, Droplette, Irene and Jurayong appear in the episode as fan club members but weren't released to Wooparoo Mountain yet. # Buffuru and the Desert: Buffuru looks for Cleo in the desert. It aired on August 16, 2015. Debut: Buffuru. Cleo is mentioned in this episode. # The Flying Chicken: Koku gets help from Catterfly and Alpa. It aired on August 23, 2015. Debut: Koku. # A Mushroom in The Forest: Daram discovers a mysterious mushroom while looking for acorns. It aired on August 30, 2015. Debut: Raffly and Daram. # Sister Sister: Rosa and Rosie have a fight and finds out they are twin sisters. It aired on September 6, 2015. Debut: Rosie. # Butterfly Flu: Butterfin gets sent to the ER while feeling sick. It aired on September 13, 2015. Debut: Butterfin. # Leaffie's Carrot Horde: Leaffie gathers more carrots to carve them into furniture. It aired on September 20, 2015. Debut: None. # Purin's Fire: Bingo, Potter, My Melody and Pom Pom Purin tells Prinne and Koku to make a fire. It aired on September 27, 2015. Debut: Bingo, Potter, My Melody and Pom Pom Purin. Season 2 (2015-) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.